Season 14: Part 9/Transcript
'' Part 9'' (Back at Citadel Station, Cloe is being visited by David, Daniel, Brody, Levi, Holly, and Mick.) Mick: I just got done speaking with Salt. She looked through the official records and concluded that Calvin and Catherine Carter are indeed your birth parents. Cloe: Why wasn't told this earlier? Mick: I don't know.... yet. We don't know if your Mother has a record. Daniel: Cloe.... (The Ninja Comms go off.) Marion: Uh.. guys, those brothers are back. They're at a munitions depot on KO-35. Daniel: Did you get that from Andros? Marion: Yeah. You guys need to hurry. Daniel: On our way. (The heroes board the ship and take off. Daniel is still trying to comfort Cloe.) Daniel: We'll figure out what's going on, Cloe. (Cloe looks at Daniel.) DECA: We have arrived at planet KO-35. Daniel: Alright. Time to.... (Cloe gets up and heads for the exit with her hand on her head. Daniel gets up. Brody approaches him.) Brody: Everything okay? Daniel: I don't know. (The two head for the exit. On the planet surface, the heroes arrive at the munitions depot.) David: Those two have to be here somewhere. (The Akechi Brothers arrive.) Masaru: Be careful what you wish for, punks! David: What do you want from this place?! Nagisa: Simple. You. Masaru: You think your group has a team of Ranger to protect your helpless asses? Well we have a surprise that will prove to be your last jest! (All of a sudden, the heroes were attacked by a very quick enemy. The attacker then regroups with the brothers. It is revealed to be the White Dino Ranger Clone.) Masaru: Nice moves. Clone: Didn't even break a sweat. Cloe: What the? Is that Trent Mercer? Clone: Do not mistake me for him! Nagisa: You seem to be an expert on Power Rangers, girl. So you should know who this really is. Cloe:..... Whoa! No way! That's not the- Masaru: Ha! It is! Its the Clone of the White Dino Ranger! Daniel: But he was destroyed years ago! Nagisa: Amazing what you can do with just one piece of someone, isn't it? Cloe: This would be so awesome if this guy wasn't evil. Daniel: True. Brody: Don't worry. We'll stop them. IT'S MORPHIN' TIME! POWER STARS! Rangers: LOCK IN! READY! NINJA SPIN!! (Morph) NINJA RANGERS! FEAR NO DANGER! Masaru: I'm gonna trash these posers! (Masaru rushes to attack.) Clone: Let's get a better view. Nagisa: You got it. (Nagisa and the White Ranger Clone jump to a higher place and watch over the fight. Masaru quickly makes work of the Rangers and defeats them.) Masaru: (Mockingly) Hey! Where's you Gold Ranger friend? (Levi jumps into the battle.) Levi: Right here!!! Rhythm of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Gold!! Masaru: Oh yeah?! Feel the rhythm of THIS!!! (Masaru engages Levi using fire fueled punches and kicks while Levi counters with his own punches and kicks. Both sides watch them fighting.) Daniel: Hope Levi can handle this. Brody: Same here. (Daniel takes notice of Cloe still holding her head) Cloe: Damn it! Now is not the time for another one of these! David: Not the time at all... (Over with Nagisa and the Clone) Clone: Your brother is strong being able to hold his own with the rangers. Nagisa: Indeed he is. But be ready to attack in case he's overwhelmed. While my brother is strong his temper gets the better of him when he's losing. None of us want to see what happens when he really loses it. (Masaru and Levi continue fighting hand-to-hand. Masaru begins to get an edge and pushes Levi back) Masaru: Now your mine golden boy! (Masaru charges up a fire attack) Hayley: Levi watch out!! (Masaru prepares to fire, when suddenly a red ball flies past Levi and hits Masaru, who cries out as he's pushed back) Masaru: DAMN IT!! WHAT THE HELL!?!!!? (Everyone looks at what fired and its Jarod, holding his shot gun) Jarod: Starting a fight with out me. I don't know if I should mad or disappointed. Nagisa: What's a Krogan doing here?! David: Good timing Jarod. Sorry about not bringing you sooner, but we are glad your here. Jarod: At least you've given me enemies worth killing. Masaru: So you Knights got yourself a pet alien huh!? Good! I could go for some fired lizard! (Masaru prepares to attack when the Clone jumps in front him) Clone: You and your brother continue fighting the rest of the knights. I'll deal with the Krogan. Masaru: Hey don't tell me who to- Nagisa: He's right brother. We need deal with them now. Masaru: (Sighs) Fine. Let's take them down. (Masaru and Nagisa go up to the heroes while the Clone goes to Jarod) Clone: You. Something about you is not natural. Jarod: (Puts Shot gun away) One way putting it. Seems like me your also a science experiment. Clone: I may be a clone, but I am stronger then the original. Jarod: (Pulls out a sword) And I'm not just some tank bred. I am the ultimate soldier. Clone: Then this should be a good fight. (Jarod and the Clone charge at each other yelling and begin to clash blades. Back with the rest of the heroes) Nagisa: I don't know how or where you Knights got a Krogan like that, but one alien isn't gonna make a difference. Brody: It will be enough to let us beat you guys! Masaru: You tell that to her. (Points to Cloe) She seems ready to give up. (Everyone looks at Cloe who falls to her knees) Cloe: This. IS. THE WORST! Headache. EVER! Its like someone's trying to split my brain in two! Calvin: This is bad. Cloe's not looking good at all. Jack: And we got those two to deal with. Jane: You guys deal with the brothers. I'll stay here and protect Cloe. I won't let them lay a finger on her. (Everyone nods at Jane or thank her. Cloe herself is rather surprised by what Jane said, despite her massive headache) Brody: Let's get back in there! Masaru: Not gonna happen, red! (The Rangers engage the brothers, Masaru begins to charge fire and Nagisa begins to charge ice.) David: Try using the Element Stars! Brody: Got it! Element Stars, lock in! Ninja Spin! (The Rangers spin their Element Stars.) Rangers: Element Star! Brody, Preston, and Sarah: NINJA FIRE ATTACK! Calvin and Hayley: NINJA WATER ATTACK! (The Rangers strike the brothers to the ground. The brothers then struggle to their feet.) Masaru: THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!! (Jarod strikes the White Ranger Clone. The clone runs off.) Jarod: Get back here, coward! (The clone regroups with the brothers.) Clone: You may have defeated the Akechi Brothers, but try and stop this! SUPER DINO MODE!!! Brody: What's going on? (The clone enters Super Dino Mode.) Jack: Why does he look like Baraka now? Clone: DON'T COMPARE ME TO THAT WEAKLING!! (The Clone begins to attack the heroes. He quickly slashes through them, knocking them to the ground.) Clone: '''Time to finish this! (Cloe looks up at the White Ranger Clone and shows a traumatizing glare. The Clone begins to collapse and exits Super Dino Mode.) '''Clone: GAAAHH!!!! What is this?!! Jane: What the hell? Cloe, is that you? (The clone gets up.) Clone: THIS ISN'T OVER!! I'll deal with you later, Rangers!!! (The brothers and the clone teleports out. The heroes regroup with Cloe.) Daniel: You okay, Cloe? Cloe: Ugh. My head feels like shit. David: I'll call Andros. Get Cloe back to the ship. Jane: Sounds good. (Jane puts Cloe arm around her shoulder and holds her up while helping her to the ship) Cloe: This must be a dream come true for you... Jane: Hey I do want to hold you close, but not when your like this. And I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you. Cloe:.... (The heroes make there way back to the ship. Meanwhile, on Cerberus' space station, The Illusive Man watches the situation on KO-35 unfolding.) Illusive Man: That fight may be over, but the war has only begun. (The alarm goes off.) Soldier: We have intruders!! Illusive Man: Take care of them! (The soldiers stand ready at the door. The door is then blown open, with the soldiers all being attacked by numerous enemies.) Illusive Man: Kudabots? (A heavy soldier goes to attack, but is immediately defeated by Ripcon.) Ripcon: Pathetic! (A huge figure steps in and approaches the Illusive Man.) Illusive Man: Well, you do know how to make an entrance. Hello, Galvanax. Galvanax: Don't butter me up, Illusive Man. Illusive Man: I didn't say that I was. Besides, you came here uninvited and I have work to do. Galvanax: Does that involve stealing my Power Stars?!! Illusive Man: Your Power Stars? You obviously don't know what you're talking about. Galvanax: YOU don't know what you're talking about!!! Ripcon: (Gets out a sword) Stay out of our way! Illusive Man: Are you threatening me? Ripcon: I am! Galvanax: '''Heed that warning if you know what's good for you! (Galvanax and Ripcon leave with their Kudabots. Later, on Mirinoi, the heroes have a look at Cloe with Dr. Grey) '''Marion: '''What's wrong with her, Doctor? Is she okay? '''Dr. Grey: Oh, she's just fine. Her bad headaches are just what happens when she doesn't know how to control all of that mind power. Andros: She never knew she had this, but maybe I can help her be teaching her how to use that power. ???: Or, you can hand her over to me. (Everyone looks at the person speaking. She steps out of the shadows and then Cloe wakes up.) ???: Oh. You're awake. Hello there, sweetie. Cloe: Who the hell are you? (Mick arrives with Redbot and Brody.) Mick: You! You're not welcome here!!! Cloe: What's wrong, Mick? Mick: That lady is Catherine Carter! She's your Birth Mother! Cloe: What?! What do you... Mick: She wanted to do experiments on you to study your mind power. Very unspeakable things! Daniel: If I'm not mistaken, based what your husband told us, your methods go against the laws passed by Princess Celestia concerning such matters. Catherine: She doesn't understand such power we can unlock! (To Cloe) I haven't seen you in years, sweetie. Come with me now. I'd.... love to catch up with you. Cloe: So you can experiment on me? No way! Catherine: But sweetie, this can result in the betterment of our species. Our planet! Our very way of life! Brody: She said no! Leave now! Catherine: I never asked you!!! (Catherine uses are mind powers to subdue Brody.) David: Brody!! Catherine: I suggest you all back off now, before I rip his very mind apart! (As Catherine talked, a device on her forehead begins to glow) Hayley: What is that thing on her forehead? Catherine: Like it? This is my psychic amplifier. I had completed about a year ago. This device raises my psychic powers to amazing new heights. My daughters psychic potential far out matched my own. But now, now I'm more then a match if she did start using her powers sooner! Jane: NOT THAT IT WILL IT HELP YOU, BITCH!! (Jane comes out from behind, and tries to attack, but Catherine quickly turns and holds up a hand stopping Jane in her track) Catherine: Sneak attacks don't work on me. I can read your mind shapeshifter. And speaking of your mind: Its mine now. (Psyonic energy flows out of Catherine's hand into Jane. Jane now has a emotionless expression as she looks at the heroes) Marion: Jane? Catherine: Attack! (Jane then shapeshifts into a lion, roars at the heroes and begins to attack. The heroes are forces to retreat from the hospital. They gather outside the building as Jane still a lion growls at them. Catherine holding Brody in a psychic hold joins her) Jack: Jane what are you doing!? Catherine: "Jane" is under my control. Jarod: Mind control. Catherine: And now.... (Jane's hand begins to glow bright with psyonic energy) I can look forward to turning your minds into POPLY MASS!!! (Catherine throws a ball of pure psyonic energy which all the heroes quickly evade. Jane begins to attack all the heroes. Daniel quickly turns to Cloe who's just on her knees shocked by what's going on) Daniel: Cloe its you she wants! You need to go! Cloe:........ Daniel: Cloe? CLOE! (Suddenly Daniel knocked away by Catherine. Catherine walks up to Cloe, lifts her head to look at her) Catherine: Your father was right. You do have my eyes. I'm really looking to spending time with you. But give me a few moments before we catch up, dear. I need to deal with these so called "friends" of yours. They are truly a bad influence on you and they must be punished. Brody: (Struggling) Leave Cloe alone! Catherine: (Thrusts her arm and her hand glows with psychic energy) SILENCE! (Knocks Brody away) (All the heroes gather around Brody as Catherine and Jane stand before them. Dr. Grey watches all this from the building) Dr. Grey: Oh this is not good. I need to call in back up. (Runs off) (The heroes all stand together preparing to fight. Jarod annoyed by Catherine, pulls out his shot gun. He fires another powerful red ball from before and it heads toward Catherine, who holds up her hand and stops it. She then thrusts her arm forward and sends it right back the heroes resulting in a big explosion) Jack: She's a tough one. Andros: She not only can take control of our minds, but she can send our attacks right back at us. Catherine: I can do much more then that. (Catherine holds up both hands as she generates more and more psyonic energy. The heroes prepare to fight despite how powerful the psychic lady is or the fact that she has their friend, Jane under her control. Meanwhile Cloe just continues sitting watching what is going on in shock) Cloe:................ (Cloe then remembers events that happened in her life: Her mother protecting her against Cyclonus' attack, Daniel being shot by Kuril, following her birth father, and the recent battle with her friends against the Akechi Brothers and the White Dino Ranger Clone, all of which begins to cause Cloe a massive headache once more) Cloe: (Grabs her head) AHHH!!! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!?!? (Tears up) WHY CAN'T I STOP THIS!?!? WHY!?!?! (Cloe then remembers her father's story about her life. About how Catherine said that she was a psychic. And she remembers doing something to the White Dino Ranger Clone. Suddenly the pain stops as Cloe's eyes slowly up) Cloe: All those times.... My friends and family hurt.... I did do something about that..... They both were telling the truth about me..... I do have some psychic power.... (Cloe stands back up. She looks at her hands. She focuses her mind on them. And they begin to glow a bit like Catherine's does for a moment. Cloe clenches her hands into fists. She then reaches up and undoes her ponytail, letting her hair fall free. Back with the heroes, they all tried to fight back, but they could not stop Catherine's psychic power or stop Jane from fighting them. Catherine, up in the air slowly goes toward the heroes. She lands on the ground as Jane walks up next to her) Catherine: You Knights are believed to be defenders of the Multi-Universe. But you are not. You nothing but pretenders. You are unable to do the hard things needed to keep people safe. But I'm not. I'm going to insure humanity's protection. And see that it moves toward the future. David: (Slowly stands back up) They way you talk... What you want to do to your own child.... You're no better then Cerberus. Catherine:......Maybe your right.... But that don't matter. (Her hands glow with energy) What matters now... Is that your finished. (Catherine prepares to launch another attack when suddenly she thrown away. Catherine on the ground looks over at what hit her as do all the heroes. They see Cloe standing there with her arm out, glowing with psyonic energy just like Catherine's) Cloe: Leave. Them. ALONE! TO BE CONTINUED....... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 14 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 14 Category:Transcripts Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline